


Pomp and Circumstance

by Bluebluebaby



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr: "Could you do one about Susanna's brother Tyler having a mad crush on our lovely lesbian Luisa?"</p>
<p>(Tyler graduates high school; Luisa and Susanna come down to celebrate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Luisa being oblivious to men is my favorite thing, followed cloudy by Jealous Susanna. Hope this is as much fun for you as it was for me!

If Susanna rolled her eyes any more they might damn near fall out of their sockets. 

She and Luisa were in Nashville for Tyler’s High School Graduation, and his crush on her girlfriend was quickly veering from _cute_ to **insufferable**. 

It had started when he picked them up at the airport, by himself, since her mother was working a late shift. He had _insisted_ that Luisa sit shotgun, leaving Susanna cramped in the back seat among their luggage (Luisa's compulsion for over-packing was a battle for another day). 

“Tyrone,” Luisa cooed, “what a lovely car! Is it yours?” 

(It was a beat up ‘98 Civic.)

“Oh, yeah,” he squeaked out, flipping his hair and intentionally lowering his voice, “I worked as a lifeguard for two summers to save up for it.” 

“Impressive! That must be an exciting job.”

“Oh, you know, I'm trained to save lives,uh, but I've never had to.”

“Well I'm sure you could if you had to. You should come visit Miami Beach, Tycho! Shouldn't he, Susanna?” 

“Sure, Tyler. It's a little more exciting than the pool at the Y.”

“So, what is your favorite part of life guarding? Other than the girls?” Luisa laughs her _addictive_ laugh as Tyler proceeds to talk about himself for the rest of their drive. 

His monologue gives Susanna plenty of time to interrogate Luisa via text.

**Susanna Barnett, 4:35 PM**  
_what the fuck?_

Luisa looks back at her, raising an eyebrow, before responding.

**Luisa Alver, 4:36 PM**  
_oh, come on, I'm trying to be nice to your family._

**Susanna Barnett, 4:36 PM**  
_well my family is a dumbass, apparently._

**Luisa Alver, 4:37 PM**  
_you said yourself this is your brother’sweekend, let him make a fool of himself if he wants to. besides, it's good to know I've still got it ;)_

(Luisa had just turned 40. She had mainly focused on celebrating two years of sobriety, but even the most self-confident of women weren't immune to society’s messages about beauty and age.) 

**Susanna Barnett, 4:38 PM**  
_you are incorrigible. It's a damn good thing I love the fool outta you._

Luisa just turned to her and beamed.  
_

Tyler had made a show of carrying Luisa's bags into the house, opening the door for her, and giving her a grand tour while Susanna put their things away. 

“Is that a chin-up bar?” Luisa asked, pointing to the rod above his doorframe.”

“I'm on the football team, so I work out a lot,” Tyler shrugged “effortlessly,” before demonstrating three chin-ups, stumbling on his dismount. 

Susanna may or may not have choked on her coffee in trying to prevent a laugh.

Luisa applauded, “I'm impressed, Timmy!”

“Alright, bro,“ Susanna stepped in, Mom gets off at seven. If I give you money can you pick up dinner while Luisa and I unpack?

Luisa smirks. “Baby, why don't you go? You know what everyone likes. I'm sure Torey will help me find anything I need.”

“Fuck me,” Susanna mutters under her breath, as she surrenders to Luisa’s evil whims. 

She feels her pocket buzz as she trudges to the car.

**Luisa Alver, 5:40 PM**  
_i heard that. Happy to oblige later…_

(This weekend might literally kill her.) 

She returns about an hour later, balancing doggy bags of barbecue chicken and chess pie.  
The kitchen is quiet, but she hears Luisa's voice from the living room. She and Tyler are huddled over the coffee table in the living room, a photo album between them. Luisa doesn't notice her arrival, so enthralled is she with the pictures. 

Susanna peers over their shoulders to see a snapshot of a gangly 15 year old Susanna holding baby Tyler. 

“Oh my god!” Luisa whispers, reverently,  
“I've never seen her hold a baby before. This is so sweet.”

She clears her throat, alerting them to her presence. 

Luisa jumps up off the couch, meeting her for a brief kiss. 

“Hey, beautiful! Your brother has been showing me your family photo albums.” 

She moves in closer, whispering in her ear,  
“I _really_ like the one of you in uniform.” 

Susanna blushes, before remembering her impressionable teenage brother is in the room. 

“Thanks, Ty. Do you think you can get plates out while we freshen up from the flight?” 

He bounds off to set the best table in the history of all tables. 

She grabs Luisa's wrist and drags her up into the guest bathroom, looking the door and pinning her against the wall. 

“I hate how sweet you are,” Susanna pouts, before nipping at Luisa's neck, just below her jaw, in that spot that consistently turns her into putty in her hands. 

Lusia sinks into the sensation for a moment before gently pushing her away. 

“Mmmmmm, you know I am all for sex in inappropriate times and places, but this really isn't your style, love.” 

Susanna crosses her arms, frowning. 

“But jealousy is really hot on you. Think you can make it through dinner? I promise I'll make it worth your while.”

Luisa kisses her cheek before brushing past her to go change into a clean dress. 

Susanna wonders if anyone has ever died from frustration.  
_  
For once, Susanna is grateful for her mother's ability to dominate conversation, as she brags about Tyler and interrogates Luisa about their life in Miami. Susanna chews her food quietly, and only shoots Tyler two dirty looks when his eyes bug out at Luisa's cleavage as she reaches for the mashed potatoes. 

Luisa offers to help her mother wash dishes (and surely field questions about babies and marriage), and Susanna gently pulls Tyler aside to have a little talk. 

“What's up?” He grunts.  
“Tyler, you know I love you dearly, and trust me, I understand that Luisa is an attractive woman, but I need you to tone it down a little bit.”

He looks embarrassed. 

“Uh, you noticed?”

“Yes, I noticed. You are a lot of things, but subtle is not one of them.” 

He stares at the ground, momentarily ashamed.

“Sorry. I'll try to be more of a gentleman.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Susanna exhales. 

(It would have been a shame to have to kill her brother the night before his graduation.) 

She reaches gently to grasp his shoulder. 

“And Tyler?”

He looks back up to meet her eyes.

“I'm really proud of you. You're an amazing kid. I mean, young man.”

She pulls him in for a quick hug before wishing him good night.  
_

Susanna is in a much better mood in the morning, due in no small part to Luisa keeping her word last night. (She was grateful that this house had never been her childhood home. It lessened the desecration, somehow.) 

She wakes before Luisa, who sleepily kisses her back as she slides out of bed and into the kitchen. She joins her mother in making coffee and breakfast, and planning out all the day’s events. 

“Good morning,” She yawns, as her mother pulls her in for a hug.

“Hey, sweetheart. I figured you be up long before your brother. If he had his way he'd sleep through the ceremony.” 

“He and Luisa have that in common,” Susanna mumbles before stopping herself.  
“-don't tell him that, he doesn't need any more encouragement, Jesus.”

Her mother howls with laughter. 

“Come on! Why is this funny to everyone but me?” 

Her mother's face softens as she drops a nugget of wisdom. 

“Because, Susie, that woman looks like you like you're a miracle. Tyler following her around like a lost puppy is hilarious because she never would have even noticed if you hadn't pointed it out.” 

Susanna takes a moment to reflect. 

“You're right, she hasn't even gotten his name right once.” 

“Exactly.” 

Her mother delegates cooking duties, and soon the table is stacked high with pancakes and bacon.  
_

It's a beautiful spring day in Nashville, a pleasantly cool breeze whipping through the trees as they walk towards Tyler’s school’s football stadium. Luisa shivers in her black and magenta sundress, and Susanna drapes her blazer over her bare shoulders. 

Tyler had insisted on going ahead by himself, (rite of passage and all), so the three of them shuffle to find a row of seats with a good view of the stage. 

(Susanna sees Tyler’s father out of the corner of her eye, feels his stern judgement of her hand on Luisa's lower back. They studiously ignore one another for the duration of the event.) 

Tyler is incredibly handsome in his navy robe and Oxford shirt. He had even worn a real tie, thank the lord. Susanna doesn't cry often, but she and her mother both bawl as he walks tall across the stage. Luisa's hand tightly grips her palm, and she joins them wholeheartedly in cheering for her little brother. 

Afterwards, they find Tyler surrounded by his football buddies and run to embrace him. Her mother goes first, then Susanna, and lastly, Luisa scoops her brother into a hug, and squeals,  
“ _Tyler,_ congratulations!” 

He almost faints.

Truth be told, Susanna can't blame him. And she's too damn happy to want to, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, send prompts and feels to my tumblr @blueblue-baby  
> I aim to please!


End file.
